unworthy or worthy
by sweetytaylor16
Summary: Is love something you can be worthy of or is it something that just happens? Draco has been dreaming of someone special and Ron is having a bad time with family. those of you that have read this already please tell me if you come up with a better summary.
1. Chapter 1

One, Draco Malfoy lay on his bed in the Malfoy manor, on a late July morning with his eyes closed dreaming about the person he has had a crush on for the last year. The way their long shaggy hair fell in to their eyes when they would laugh at their best friends jokes. The way their smile would reach for their eyes when they saw the sky. The way they loved quditich and the feeling of knowing they were in the air. They where always hanging around with the bookworm it made him feel sick to his stomach really how he could see the smile on their face when she would scream for harry to catch the snitch.

"AH!" Draco screamed angrily as he threw his pillow at the wall across from him. "Why the heck did it have to be him!"

With a small pop a house elf appeared as Draco was picking up his robe from his bed side table.par

"Does young master want or need anything?" It sqeaked as it watched Draco walk around his bed heading towards his bath room.

"Yes I want some eggs and toast, with jelly on the side and a cup of pumpkin juice!" Draco snapped as he walked in to his bath room slamming the door. He leaned against it until he heard a small pop confirming that his house elf had gone to get his breakfast. Then with a sigh he ran his shower cold water of curse for more then one reason. When he was done he turned the water off and got out. He dried himself off and ran his hands through his wet white blond hair, sighing thinking about the red head that had been invading his dreams as of almost a year an a half ago. He left his hair like it was hanging lose around his face, having given up on gelling it back when he was in his fifth year. He looked his reflection and sighed he didn't look like the boy his mother had always known him to be. In fact he looked sad and distracted, as if his world was spinning out of control and he had no way of stopping it. He walked out of the bathroom back into his bed room, puts on a pair of black slacks and a blue/green shirt with a dark blue vest over it. He had just finished when a small pop indicated that his breakfast had arrived.

"Here master!" the house elf sqeaked as she placed the tray on the table in the corner of his room and turned to face him. "Can I be of any more service?"

"No tipsy, your dismissed of me." Draco said in a low growl, his mind being on the one person he wanted to see.

With a small pop she was gone and he went to the table to eat his breakfast, he saw on the tray there was also a letter, with his name in from what he could tell bad penmanship. With a sigh he picked up as he sat down, he opened it to find a folded letter inside with his name yet again written.

Dear Draco,

this may come as a surprise to you seeing as how I have never been one to write you, for the simple fact that we aren't friends but it's come to my attention that over the last year you've have had eyes only for my best friend and I will tell you not to give up on him. He is confused over a lot of things right now. His brother as I'm sure you know is out of touch with his family and Harry an I are of no help to make him feel as though he is truly cared for by anyone. His mother tries so hard to show him that he is in fact loved but with the twins not being here I'm afraid it's even harder on her then it is on him. This is not really any of your business but I have known since the end of last year that he isn't on the straight an narrow so to speak, I'm sure you know what I mean. You may or may not be aware of this but he is having trouble with his little sister Ginny, she is very curious about her brothers love life and it's annoying him to no end that even she has one when he deems himself unworthy of love even though harry and I both love him along with his family, Not having Percy who rather he admits it or not he looked up to around and now knowing that said brother who is now referred to as the prat in the family doesn't care he refuse's to let us in! Please if you can think of any way to HElP him do it !

Yours truly par par Hermione Granger.

Wow! He thought the mud blood has a mind and feelings? He covered his eyes with his hands at that thought. I wonder how many times she's wanted to turn me into the amazing bouncing ferret again? With all I've but her though probably everything single day for the last two years. I can't call her mud blood if ever want to have something with him. Why did I fall for the boy who lived's side kick in the first place? He screamed in his head.

When he couldn't concert on his thoughts anymore he eat his breakfast and then walked briskly down to the back yard and graped his broom on his way out intent on taking a ride to clear his head he made it too the back yard before his mothers voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Loucis(sp?)you know I didn't mean to do it. " she cried

"Shut up woman!" He heard his father say before there was sickening thud from the sitting room. He knew his father was beating his mother again. Ever since he was old enough to remember if he or his mother had done something not to his fathers liking they had been beaten he had marks on his back that proved it unless he used a spell to hide them. He quickly got on his broom and flew away before his father had the chance to come and beat him to. His mind was a mess as he flew through the country side.

Meanwhile at the burrow.

Ron was laying on his bed staring at the cyling. How could I ever hope to be loved? He questioned himself, even my own brother doesn't care about me and the twins are far to busy with the shop to notice I'm depressed. He let out a sigh he knew it was true that Harry and Hermione were both there for him, and that they both said they loved him as a brother but it didn't help him to feel any better. Harry and Hermione had begun a secret relationship after their 5th year and he had caught them kissing out back in the field one afternoon when he had been in need of his two best mates. He would never for get that day, for it had been the one when he realized he wasn't straight, he of crouse hadn't told them until the end of the year meaning December.

Flash back.

It had been a sad day, Percy had sent word that he would no longer be in contact with the family and Ron was crushed rather he liked it or not Percy had always been there to listen when he was younger, been the one he could look up to for advice with Bill and Charlie gone Percy had been the oldest in the house and the twins hadn't cared much for how he felt so Percy had been the only one he could talk to. Now that was shattered all around his feet. His big brother didn't care! Had he ever cared at all! Was the only thought going through Ron's mind as he made his way out back to find Harry and Hermione, who were like his second family to him now.

When he reached the far edge of the field he was suprized at what he saw, Harry was kissing Hermione and she was running her fingers through his messy black hair. He felt a little pang go through him though he didn't know what it was until he realized he wanted to be kissed like that. Not by a girl either no in the back of his mind he wanted to be kissed like that by a certain blond at school. The thought made him uncomfortable. He turned and walked away as his best friends broke apart and spotted him.

"Hey Ron! " called Harry as he stood up.

Ron stiffened he really didn't need this right now, with his thoughts on his brothers and his feelings along with other things. He turned around and sent a sad smile to his best friend. "Hey Harry." he said softly as he walked to his best friends side. "Hermione." he said as he sat down on the other side of her. Hermione put her hand on his and smiled at him sweetly. He was happy for her, she had grown up a lot over the last two years what with her parents being killed and thenshe herself nearly dieing from the curico curse(sp?), it was a good thing she was open to love because he knew Harry could give it to her in buckets.

"Are you okay Ron?" she said softly

"I'm alright." he replied not looking into her eyes but instead looking out at the sky that never seemed to end.

"Ron." Harry said sitting down to. "You want to go do something with us in muggle London?" he asked

"No thanks Harry." was the reply he got.

Harry looked at Hermione and sighed. "Ron what can we do?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Was all he said as he got up and left.

End flash back.

Ron got up off his bed and walked down stairs he needed to fly. He always flew when his mind was clouded. He usually asked Harry to go with him and they would talk but Harry was out with Mione. He grabbed his broom and took off heading out off of the burrow's land. He thought of the blond in his classes at school hopping this year he might not have to be in the classes as the boy he wanted to kiss. Draco Malfoy was a lot of things. A total jerk, A pampered rich boy, A pure blood, A muggle hater as far as anyone knew, The son of a death eater, and a Syltherin. So Ron often asked him how was it that the boy had become the one he craved for? Some where in the back of his mind a song begins to play.

She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing

She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion par She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after

He had heard it in the room his sister and Hermione shared, hermione was listening to it and sighing softly at the memories of how she had once wanted to be that girl.

she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep coming back for more

She's just the girl I'm looking for

The next part of the song sounded like how he thought of his sister being towards the guys he knew liked her, as well as he knew harry had felt about cho at one point.

She can't keep a secret for more than an hour

She runs on one hundred proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her

What can I do - I'd do anything for her

The third part to him sounded like lavender brown, and maybe on a bad day Pansy Parkinson. Yuck! He hated her.

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery par She's too much for me

But I keep coming back for more

She's just the girl I'm looking for

He looked ahead of him at the never ending sky and wished he could just fly forever. His eyes began to hurt a little but he thought nothing of it.

And when she sees it me

On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up yet

Cause every word she's every said

Is still ringing in my head

Still ringing in my head

That was how he felt about wanting to write to the boy who held his heart in his hands and didn't know, fear of being told he wasn't worthy of love again made him keep his distance.

She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing

Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined

That was what Draco had spent the last 5 years doing. He sighed. His eyes really hurt now.

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep coming back for more

She's just the girl I'm looking for

He remembered Hermione had sighed at the end of the song and now with his eyes hurting his focus off he dropped off to another world and didn't notice when he started to fall.

Draco was flying when he saw someone falling through the clouds and speed up to who it was why they were falling. He felt his heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was. Ron weasley, the boy he couldn't stop thinking about was falling through the sky his eyes closed. He raced towards the falling boy. He grabbed him up into his arms and held him tightly then flew in the direction of the burrow a place his father had forbade him go.

He held the boy to him and he could smell Ron's shampoo it was cinnamon, it was perfect and his skin smelled like vanilla, he inhaled deeply trying to clam his nevres (sp?)form having the boy so close to him. His body was aching the faster he went from the dreams he has had about being this close to the red head he now held.

When they reached the Burrow he landed in the back yard and lay Ron down as softly as he could, he watch with a small smile as the boys hand wrapped around his and refused to let go. When he finally did let go Ron lay still on the ground and Draco sat down staring at his beautiful face. Freckles all over his nose, his long red eye lashes falling gracefully just below his eyes, his mouth in a tiny smile. Draco smiled to himself as he watched the boy his hair falling back against the dark green grass. After about ten minutes he knew he had to leave. He leaned down with out thinking and litely touched his lips to the sleeping boys, then stood and left smiling to himself.

Authors note.

This is a first time thing for me, actually writing this for someone to read. I usually just read my stories to my grandma and friends. If you guys like it let me know I might write a fully story later on continuing it. As of right not it's a one shot. I don't own harry potter, and the song is by the click five it's called just the girl. Please review and leave messages to tell me if I should turn this into a regular story. Thanks. sweetytaylor16.

A muggle :a non magic person. Muggle London : part of London where people who don't have magic live. Quditich(Sp) a wizarding sport played on brooms.

I have trouble remembering small words alot always have. But I still enjoy writing I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes, he was laying in the grass out side he looked around and woundered how the hell did I get out here?

The last thing he remembered was flying on his broom heading away from the burrow, He had heard a song in his mind that he heard during the begaining of the summer while he was looking for hermione it was by a muggle band that was called the click 5. His eyes had hurt and that was last thing he remembered. He had, also had a dream he could slightly remember dreaming of feeling soft lips on his, and holding on to a soft and gentil hand.

"Ah stupid dreams." he said as he got up and stumbled back wards when he saw his broom laying on the ground about ten feet away. Had he falled off his broom is that why he didn't remember anything about his flight other than the song? He walked to where his broom was picked it up and ran back to the burrow and up to his room.

"Ronald Weasley!" he heard his mother molly's voice a few minutes latter. "Come down here we got a letter from Charlie!"

Ron sighed and got up off his bed, he walked down stairs with his hands in his pockets. His hair unruly now much like Harry's and shaggy so it hung around his face, He didn't really care that his older brother had written home. Charlie and Bill, Ron's oldest brothers had both gone off to their jobs. Bill worked for gingotts wizarding bank and Charlie was a dragon tamer, as long Ron could remember they weren't there because first it was that they were in hogwarts then they went to work, they came home on holiday's once in a while not all the time. He felt very sad Most of the time that his family was so busy with everything that they didn't have much time for each other or mainly for him.

"I'm here mum" he answered as he sat down running a hand through his hair.

Molly Weasley looked at her son and gave him a sad smile, she knew he felt as if he was unloved regardless of why or how. She and his friends had tried everything they could to show him he was really loved. When she had gotten the letter from Charlie she thought maybe it would cheer him up some.

"Dear Mum, dad, Ron and Ginny," Mrs.Weasley began "I've got time off of work and I'm comming home to visit, When I get there I'm taking my baby brother out for a while, shopping for quditich supplies and just to talk some it's been to long I know nothing about Ron. Tell everyone I said hello and that I'll be seeing you soon. I should arrive tomorrow I have to stop by the bank and see Bill first though he said he had something to tell me. " she breathed in looking at Ron's face which looked suprised and yet as if he really wanted to see his brother. "I'll be there soon. tell everyone I love them your son Charlie."

"Mum I don't really want to see Charlie." Ron said as he stood up and walked back towards the stairs.

"Ronald Weasley why don't you want to see your brother." Mrs.Weasley called after her youngest son.

"Because He didn't care about me when I was younger, None of them did." Ron answered walking up to his room with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Mrs.Weasley sighed. 'What am I going to do with that boy' she thought 'We've tried everything we can think of and yet he doesn't see just how much we love him. ' she sighed again 'Maybe it just me but I think Ron finds himself compeltly unable to love or be loved.' her thoughts continued like that. 'maybe he needs to find someone.'

"Mum!" came the voice of Ginny.

"In the kitchen Ginny." she called out to her daughter.

"What's up mum?" she said sitting down. "Why did I see Ron stompping up the stairs a minute ago?"

"Oh he had a bad reaction to a letter we got from Charlie today." she said softly.

"A letter from Charlie?" Ginny asked "What's he got to say?"

"He's comming Home to visit and asked to take Ron out for a day to go shopping for quditich supplies and just to talk too. But Ron refusess to go with him." she said before sighing.

"Why?" Ginny asked

"He said that Charlie and the others never cared about him." she said .

"That- that- prat!" Ginny cried indigently "Of crouse they cared about him, they still care about him. He just doesn't want to admite that he can be loved he feels as if he isn't because of what happened with Percy and that's bull." Ginny wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind which is why it suprised her and her mother that her realtionship with one young Mr.Longbottom hadn't gone south, It was know secret he was the exact oppisite of her in every way possible.

"Ginny he doesn't want to see it. We've been trying to do get it through his head for the last year and he still refusses to see it." Mrs.Weasley said.

"Molly?" came the sound of Aruther Weasley's voice as he walked into the room.

"Our son is comming to visit." she said to him as she kissed him gently.

"Which one?" he asked before chuckling.

"Charlie dad." Ginny said as she got up and walked up to her room for the rest of the day.

"Is he really. Well I can't wait to see him." he said

meanwhile at Malfoy mansion

Draco sat in the library reading a book, he had never bothered to pick up before it was one of love and a bittersweet redeption in the heart of one who believed in no love or magic. He smirked at this. The book was called the secreat rose. It was one of three the last one actully. Each about a woman form Ireland who were decentent of the high kings , and of how they through love would save their family. He had never thought of it before but in ways the girl who was of irish decent reminded him much of who his father expected him to be. But he laughed, his father was a ruthless death eater who beat him and his mother into submission nothing more.

"Draco!" his fathers voice came into the room from the hallway and he shuddered he knew he had done something not to his fathers liking what it was he didn't know.

He got up and walked out into the hall. His father stared at him as if he was the worst person he had ever meet. Before he knew what had happened his father had knocked him off his feet and slapped him across his face so hard he was bleeding, his leg was brocken now from the force of his landing and he couldn't stand up.

"Draco you are not allowed back in this house again so as soon as you can get up get your stuff and get out! you have desgraced this family. I will not allow you too have a realtionship with another man and be in my house you will never be allowed back in here." his father stressed the fact that he wasn't not allowed to have a realtionship with another man.

Draco looked at his dad in shock for a moment before he got it, His father had figured out that he was gay, and didn't like it because it meant that he wouldn't be giving him a Malfoy heir. He felt sick to his stomach.

"You can't be serious about this he's just a boy, where will he go?" his mother sheriked as she tried to help him up.

"It is none of your concern woman." his father yelled as he hit his mother and he swore he heard a sicken crack that told him his father had brocken her jaw. Silent tears ran down his mothers face and she turned to leave as quickly as she could. She got her wand and said with a lot of pain the spell to heal her jaw.

Draco looked at his father and small tears rolled down his cheeks. He utter the spell that fixed his leg and stood he ran up to his room. Packed up all of his clothes and his books, broom, wand, and all the other things he would need along with what money he had gotten for his birthday from his mothers side of his family. He ran down stairs out into the back yard and took off into the air he didn't know where he was going but he wasn't strong right now with his trunk was shrunk and in his pocket, his books inside it and a major head ache, his leg was killing him which meant he shouldn't have been walking on it so soon after having fixed the break in it.

He flew he wanted to pass over the burrow and head for the little town on the other side, he was thinking about the pain that was still being sent through him and he felt as though he were being eaten by it. The pain ripped through his leg as he tried to move his broom, his head was hurting like it had been slammed against a wall which he knew it had. His face was bleeding where it was cut and he felt dizzy. He tried to concentrate on getting somewhere safe but his mind keep pulling his thoughts back to the red head he had left earlier that day.

He was thinking back to the day in his 5th year he had realized he had a crush Ron.

flash back

it had been a long day the last one of the year and everyone had been eating but dumbledor had given Hermione the permission to do something speiceal for her friends in front of us all, so as they sat and eat she got up and stage and begain to sing her heart out.

_Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
There's no use looking back, or wondering, (or wondering),  
How it could be now, or might have been, (or might have been),  
All this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go, _

I sat listening to her voice when my eye caught a smile forming on the face of her red haired best friend Ron weasley and a lost look on the boy who lived's face. I was watching them and Ron was smiling. He must have felt my gaze couse he turned and faced me.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you. _

I felt my insides flutter and I couldn't figure out he smiled at me slightly then turned his attion back Granger who was smiling at her two best friends while singing the song. I couldn't help wounder who wrote the song.

_Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,_

_And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind,_

_There's no use looking back, oh wondering (oh wondering),_

_How it should be now, oh might have been (oh might have been),_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go, _

I was smiling now and I felt my heart do a leap when Ron looked back at me again, his eyes gave away that he felt lonely and for once in my life I didn't want to make fun of him. I felt the urge to be the one who helpped him but I didn't know how I could do that.

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby,_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be _

She was watching Harry and Ron smiling like an idoit at this point and she was talking to both of them as sang not just one, she loved them both in a way that was unknown to me. But when I chenced a look at Ron again he had his head down and he looked sad.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,_

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,_

_There's no use looking back oh wondering, (oh wondering),_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing, (and funny thing),_

_No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no. _

I think I realized then that Harry and Hermione were more the friends because Ron wasn't affected by the song the same way Potter was. I couldn't figure out why was calling Ron now when for the last 5 years it had been Weasley. I had wondered once if I didn't fight with him for some other reason then to make his life a living hell as most Syltherin's do to Gryffendors.

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby,_

_I never found the words to say, (never found the words to say),_

_You're the one I think about each day, (you're the one I think about each day),_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be..._

_A part of me will always be with you, oooohhh_

she finished her song and I saw Ron look up he had tears in his eyes, and those tears made me feel bad deep inside. I wanted to hold him close and tell everything was going to be okay that was when I knew I had a crush on Ron Weasley, son of my fathers enemy.

end flash back.

By now Draco was feeling weak and he fell through the sky down to ground into a feild where rolled to the side of his broom his trunk rolling out of his pocket he head his head and was out cold.

Ron's p.o.v.

What the heck was that I thought I saw someone falling threw the sky. He ran down the stairs and out past his mother, sister and father who were all yelling at him asking what was wrong , heading out back to the feild. When he reached the person laying there he gently turned them over and gasped before saying :

"Bloody hell it's Malfoy!" and turning back to the burrow to get help.

authors note.

okay there's chapter two. I hope you like it. I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever own Harry Potter. the song is by Sclub7 it's called Never had a dream come true, I love that song. give me a review for this please. thanks. sweetytaylor16 sorry for any misspellings.


	3. Chapter 3

last time.

Ron's p.o.v.

What the heck was that I thought I saw someone falling threw the sky. He ran down the stairs and out past his mother, sister and father who were all yelling at him asking what was wrong , heading out back to the field. When he reached the person laying there he gently turned them over and gasped before saying :

"Bloody hell it's Malfoy!" and turning back to the burrow to get help.

now lets start the story.

Ron burst into the burrow just as Harry and Hermione apirated in, He was out of breath and looked about ready to scream.

"Ron what's wrong?" Hermione asked noticing the look on his face.

"It's Malfoy!" he said "He's outside, out cold." tears were now in his eyes suprizing both Harry and Hermione.

"Ron what about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"It looks like he's been beaten bad, He has a huge cut on his face and I can tell his leg was broken." the tears were spilling out of his eyes as he tried to wipe them away. "DAD!" he yelled causing his father, mother and Ginny to come running into the kitchen.

"What's going on? " Arthur asked his son, while mrs.weasley just stared at the tears her son was still attempting to wipe off his face. Ginny was about to burst into tears herself it had been so long since she had seen her brother show any kind of feelings.

"Help..." Ron muttered. "Malfoy.." he breathed trying to steady himself. "Out back."

"What!" yelled Ginny. Ron burst into tears again and ran out the door again, his dad following.

What Arthur saw made him feel sick to his stomach the boy laying on the ground had a huge cut on his face, had just apparently healed a broken leg and had many cuts and bruses he looked as if he had been put through hell and back. Arthur had always known that Luicus had beaten his wife Narrisisa but he hadn't thought that he would beat his own son, he woundered what Draco had done to make luicus so mad at him to cause this. Ron was beside the boy on his knees and trying to get the boy to wake up.

"Ron, I have to carry him to the house okay?" his father said bending down to pick the boy up. "get his stuff and bring it with you okay."

Ron just shook his head yes as he got his stuff up and then walked back to the house following his father, who was holding the boy in his arms. Ron new he looked like a total mess earlier when he had run in crying over that Draco. He looked a right mess right now his eyes he knew had to be red.

"What the Hell happened to him!" Ginny said when she Malfoy in her dad's arms.

"His father." was the reply comming from both Ron and Arthur.

They took Malfoy up to Ron's room and lay the boy in the bed Aruthur going down stairs to fire call saint mungo's to get someone to come look at Draco. Ron sat down by his bed to look at Draco, He looked so anglic and at peace, but with those thoughts came others Ron was worried that Draco wouldn't want to be any more. A song he had heard with Hermione once in a record store played in his mind.

This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear

Ron took hold of Draco's hand and had a small flash in his mind of when he had been on the grass earlier that morning, the dream hadn't been a dream, Draco had held his hand that morning, after he had fallen.

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

Small tears ran down his face, as he looked at the boy, god he hadn't known Draco's dad was such an ass, He was totally unwrothy of anything the boy laying there had felt towards him, even haterd was to much for Luicus Malfoy to expect from him.

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know

He didn't really know much about Draco he realized as he watched the boy sleeping, he couldn't tell what all had happened to him but he seemed almost unreachable.

"Ron?" came Harry's voice. "How is he?"

"Bad Harry." he said in return.

"You okay Ron." his sister said as she came to sit next to her brother a hand on his.

"Ok Ginny I just feel kind of out of it, I mean I can't believe his dad did this." Ron said slowly holding his hand tighter to Draco's.

Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all  
Hold on

"Ron." his dad's voice filled the room "You guys have to leave the room now the medi witches are here to look at Draco."

Ron nodded and they all walked out of the room headed downstairs. Ron didn't cry, he didn't say anything at all he just sat down and stared into the fire.

And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to know more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to know more

upstairs.

"This boys got a concussion, a broken leg he healed but not very well and he has that massive cut on his face." said the medi witch.

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

"He also seems to be in a coma right now." the medi witch told Arthur.

"Will he come out of it?" Arthur asked

"We don't know." she said "He'll need someone to stay with him until we can come back to check on him."

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on

"Okay there are 5 people in this house at all times and I'm home by 6 most nights we can watch him." Mr.Weasley said "Do you think that he can come out of it at all?"

"With some time he might, who ever did this to the poor boy really didn't want him to make it." she said again.

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?

Down stairs Ron and the others were sitting watching the fire as they waited to hear about how Draco was doing. Ron couldn't stop thinking about how they were during Hogwarts about the last day and what had happened about the look in Draco's eyes when he had seen Ron's tears while looking at him. Ron was just hopping that Draco would come out of this. He was actually worried about the boy he had hated for 5 years since he had started picking on all of Ron's friends and Ron himself.

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Hold on

"Ron you know he may not be okay, but if he is what are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Mione." Ron said softly

"When did it happen Ron?" Ginny said softly to her brother.

"Around the end of the year." said Ron quitely.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry why did you fall for Hermione?" he asked

"Okay I get it." Harry said

"I just hope he'll be okay." was all Ron said before he walked out side and too the field to lay down.

'Pop'

'Pop'

Fred and George appirated in to find three sad teens sitting and staring at the fire.

"What's going on?" Fred asked

"Malfoy's upstairs he's been beaten." Ginny said softly

"Beaten?" both twins looked at each other and then they turned around and went out side.

author's note.

well that's it for chapter 3. I might still have some spelling mistakes but I did my best and used a spell checker for to go over it. well review and let me know what you think. any thing you write will be helpful good or not in helping me to make it better. I'm having fun writing it regardless.

thanks. sweetytaylor16.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron lay in the feild staring up at the sky thinking.

What the hell did Draco do to piss his dad off so much. Lucius is bad news that's nothing new, stupid deatheater.

"Hey Ron!" I looked up to see my twin brothers Fred and George coming toward me.

"Hi." I say simplely.

"What's going on in there." says Fred

"We got Ginny to tell us.." says George

"That Malfoy has been beaten.." says Fred again.

"Is that true?" George finishes.

"It is true, I found him a little earlier and he was out cold, he's got a pretty bad cut on his face, it looks like his leg was broken, he has cuts all over it's bad."I say to the twins.

"Who did it?" they ask together.

"His dad." I answer as I wipe my eyes again.

"Ron is there something bothering you?" Fred asked me.

"What would you care?" I asked as I got up.

"Hey Hold it!" they yelled as they ran in front of me. "We care because your our brother."

"Ron, You may not be able to see it.." George said

"But every one in this family cares." Fred said

"Well except the git we call Percy." George finishes.

I looked down at the ground, I knew in a way that they were right but my heart didn't feel loved. I felt sad and still depressed. I keep things to myself so I don't hurt the others. I know Fred and George had wanted to cause trouble alot but they had always been at school with me and if they were there they would stop others form being mean to me, but after Percy I kind of stoped beleiving I was cared for.

"I'm sorry." finaly escapes my lips as I turn away form my brothers. I walk quickly back to the house leaving the twins behind confused.

Ron's room.

normal p.o.v.

Harry is sitting in the chair near the bed, when Mr. Weasley had told him and the others that Draco was in a coma Ron had been outside and everyone had thought it best to let him cool down from finding Draco before telling him. Now Harry thought they should have told him. Ron came into the room and sat down.

"You can go Harry, I know ." he said as he looked at me.

"Sorry Ron." Harry said

"It's okay." He said "Tell Hermione that she doesn't have to watch him either, no one does I'll do it."

Harry looked at him shocked but walked out of the room and went downstairs to the living room where Ginny and Hermione sat and told them what Ron had said.

"Well geez I wouldn't have minded Helpping, Ron needs some time to think about things how is he going to do that when he's busy watching Draco all the time?" Ginny mussed out loud.

Hermione simplely nodded and Harry sat down next to his girlfriend, the twins had left again before Ron went up stairs and were comming back to the burrow for dinner.

"Harry dear." Mrs.Weasley called from the kitchen "You had better go to your aunts and uncles to get the rest of your stuff."

"Alright." and Harry was gone with a pop.

upstairs.

"Draco?" Ron said softly. "I'm sorry about your dad. "

Ron watched Draco as he lay there he's eyes closed but soon found it too hard to watch and turned away. He picked up a book that he had gotten for his birthday from Hermione. He opened it up. It was a muggle book named Twhiches it was actually a book for girls but Hermione thought he would be interested in it because it was suposse to be about how muggles saw witches and wisards, it was a story about twin daughters of Aaron a wisard who was murdered by his own brother who wanted to be the leader. Ron read the first chapter out loud to Draco in hopes it would help him recover. The names of the girls are Camron and Alex. also known as Artemis and Apollo names given to them by their parents in honor of the twin gods Artemis protector of the weak and hunteress, also said to have been a moon goddess. Apollo the greek god who was associated with poetry, music, archary and protecting herds ecetra. The twins where the most powerful set of whiches to be born at the time.

Every day Ron would read a new chapter in the book and every day Draco would remain the same soon Ron begain to think it would be over soon and that Draco wouldn't make it.

On the last day of the book when Ron finished reading it out loud to Draco he took his hand and made a wish. He wished that Draco would wake up and by some miracel Ron felt his hand being squezzed he opened his eyes to find them meeting and melting into silver eyes belonging to Draco. He squezzed back and called the others.

"What!" came a chrous of voices as they all stopped in the door way. Draco turned his head and smirked slightly. Ginny let out a shreik and ran to tell their dad and mum while Harry and Hermione went into the room.

"Malfoy." Hermione said softly with out the sarcisim she ususally used.

"Granger." he rasped out "Potter." he turned his head to look at Ron who was sitting still and watching him he smiled.

"It's good your awake." Ron said

"Umm." Draco said still squezzing Ron's hand. "Thank you."

Ron's face looked priceless did he really just say that ? Draco Malfoy prince of all syltherin's had just thanked a Weasley.

"Welcome. You scared the delights out of all of us." the voice that answered belonged to Mrs.Weasley. "We thought you would be in that coma for the rest of your life boy."

Draco smiled at Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. Then did something unexpected he sat up and put his hand out to Harry.

"Truce Potter?" He asked "No more name calling or fighting"

Harry took his hand and shook it. "Truce" He said

Draco smiled then looked at Hermione "Sorry for all these years of making fun of you Granger."

Hermione smiled at him "forgiven." she stated as she put her hand in Harry's.

The medi witches came to the burrow to check on Draco so the trio was forced out of Ron's room again. After an hour the medi witches told the Weasley's plus Harry & Hermione that Draco would still need to stay in bed at least two days to allow his leg to finish healing because of the fact that he walked on it. They also made it quite clear that under no circrumtances was his father allowed near him.

That's it for this chapter and I'll update again as soon as I can. I've got alot of makeup work I'm doing and we go back to school tomorrow. When I started writing this I had the flu so it isn't like my other stories most of which aren't on the net. thanks for reading this. write and review. Sweetytaylor16


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Weasley spent the next two hours cooking up a big breakfast of eggs, pancakes, bacon, orange juice and fruit. Draco could smell it and wondered who was cooking. Ron, Harry and Hermione had all gone to get some chlose for him since he hadn't packed as much as he thought. With a head ache Draco tried to remember what the fight had been about. He knew his father had been extremely pissed off about something. Every time Ron entered the room though Draco had a hard time concentrating.

When they came back they had a jumper that was green with a Snake shaped like an S on the front of it, a few pairs of jeans, a pair of black pants and three tee-shirts each a different color. Draco smiled to himself as he watched the three fight over who was going to help him get changed to go eat as he hadn't changed since he had woken up. Ron finally got tired of hearing it from the two of them and said he would do it.

"Alright Draco come on." Ron said holding out his hand. Draco took it Ron helped him stand up. Than he helped him out of his pajama top and into one of the tee-shirts which was a dark green. Steading himself Draco looked at the blue eyes of the boy who had helped him so much in the last few days. Many things had happened since he had fallen out of the sky that day, that he was not aware of.

When finally the two of them came down into the kitchen he found that the table was crowded something he was unused to. At home it was just his parents and him. They had often ate at opposite ends of the table. Here it seemed every inch was taken. The younger weasley girl sat next to her mother, her father sat at the head of the table, the twins sat next to him, then Harry and Hermione. There were two seats left one on each side of the table and Ron sat next to his mother leaving Draco to sit next to Hermione.

He expected them to eat in silence but no. Harry started talking about someone named Dudley and how he had scared him making everyone at the table laugh. Hermione and Ginny were talking about getting new robes for school and Ron was shaking his head at them saying summer was barely started and they couldn't wait to get back. His head started hurting as the twins began talking about a new product that would make someone glow when they were around the person they loved and he gawked at them all, how was it that this family every ate? They talked to much for his liking as he ate his breakfast he stayed silent.

"It's good to you have an appetite." said Mrs.Weasley as she summoned another helping to his plate. Draco smiled at her thankfully and began eating again. When everyone had eaten their fill which he found was about two plates each. They smiled when he tried to call a house elf and Ron snickered.

"We don't have house elves deary." Mrs.Weasley said "I cook and use standard cleaning spells to do the dishes and such."

"Oh." he said frowning some what confused.

"We don't have any here for two reasons Draco." Harry said "They don't have the need for them not having many rooms in the house, and Hermione is an activist for house elf rights. "

Hermione nodded "I don't believe that they should be treated the way most families treat them. When we meet Dobby your families servant we were surprised at how bad he treated himself over nearly giving away who his "family" was." she smiled "I tried very hard to get him to tell us but he would not. As it is Harry got him his freedom by putting a sock in that dairy which your father gave to him."

Draco nodded remembering how his father had acted at the end of his 2nd year at hogwarts, when the chamber of secrets had been opened. He remembered his father screaming about losing a servant. What none of them knew was he had been punished for it. His fathers anger had gotten out of control until he had beaten Draco and then his mother. The tears sprang to his eyes before he could stop them and he sprang to his feet just as fast running from the house out into the garden. He wished that memory had alluded him. He wished he had never remembered it.

Too many times had he hopped to have a get away a place where he could hide form his father. To many times had he heard his father beating his mother. To many times had he pulled his mother's hair away from her face to find a black and blue bruise.

The garden was dark in the early morning light, he held himself as he sunk down to the ground leaning against the house. His eyes were overflowing as he tried to stop the tears from flowing. He closed them and shook, he couldn't feel anything other then the pain of his past. He could hear the others calling his name but he ignored them as much as possible. He didn't want them to see him this way. When they were getting close he muttered to himself the words his mother had taught him and turned invisible.

"Draco." Ron's voice carried as he walked past the spot where he sat hugging himself.

Once he was past Draco stood still invisible and ran into the field behind the burrow there he feel to the ground again, his tears had ceased but he still wanted time alone. He could still here them calling for him but he didn't call back, didn't become visible again. He need time. Laying there he stared at the sky and began to remember other things slowly. Things that had happened when he was younger.

Young Draco had sat on his mothers lap running his fingers through the silver hair so much like his own and stared at her light blue gray eyes. The eyes that he had inherited where those of his father, the silver-blue eyes that looked like molten silver. His mother was hugging him and whispering a song that he didn't recognize.

Then he was sitting in the middle of a large room in a house he didn't remember, two other women were sitting around him one who gave him the shivers then other was a picture of a women with long black hair and dark blue eyes. The he was opening presents. One of which was his first toy broom. He smiled up at the women around him and looked around as if trying to find someone else. His mother picked him up and took him to a room with a family tree on the wall. She pointed at her name and that of his father than to his. She smiled as she put him down and he ran his fingers over the names. He came to the name of Andromeda and found that it had been blacked out, he turned to his mother who got down on her knees and explained that she had done the family a dishonor.

His father was sitting at a desk with his eyes focused on a paper, that had come by owl, he didn't know what it said but he guessed something his father did not like for he could see the scowl on his fathers face.

"What's wrong Daddy?" asked the younger Draco a mistake he never made again. His father had gotten up and beaten him before telling him to never ask again and not to call him daddy but address him as Father. The younger boy had ran out of the room and the house to his broom and taken off into the sky. It was that day that he realized as long as he was in the air his father couldn't touch him. Sending spells after him was something he was likely to do but Draco had practice dodging them.

The first time Draco saw Ron was at the wizarding day care they both attended while their fathers worked. They had both been alone at the time, sitting in opposite corners hugging stuffed toys to them, when he had looked up and found Ron looking back. They had cocked their heads at each other in interest before both standing and walking to the middle of the room. From that day on they would meet there but then his father found them together one day and had beaten him again while explaining that it was his duty to hate the boy and his family and make their life as tough as he could. It was then that his father had first called the red head boy a blood traitor.

"Mommy?" Draco whispered that night as his mother brushed his hair back. "What's a blood traitor?"

His mother had stiffened and said through clenched teeth that a blood traitor was pure blood that was friends with and or felt that mud bloods had the same rights as they did. She explained that a Mud blood was a witch or wizard that was born form non-magical parents. She also explained that as long as he was safe she cared not what happened to the others. She did say that she hated muggle born's the other name for mud bloods. She told him others had been born with one parent having magical powers.

Now as he lay in the field of the burrow he wondered what his mother was doing and how she would react to learn he was staying with a family of as she and his father called them 'blood traitors' or that he was talking civilly to Harry Potter the killer of the dark lord. He figured it would be better if his parents never found out he was there. Dumbledore was gone, Snape was gone as well and McGronical was the new head mistress of hogwarts. He wasn't sure how he would take it if he was going back to hogwarts. Finally out of thoughts he stood up and reversed the spell. He walked toward the house again his bangs blowing in the slight wind.

When he walked into the kitchen of the burrow he found every one gathered around the paper. He cleared his throat and they all looked up at him with sadness in their eyes. He walked over to them and took the paper into his hands. He stared at the head line.

_The death of the malfoy family.. _

_Senior auror's have indeed found the bodies of both Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. The body of their son Draco Malfoy has yet to be found. It is sad to say that the Malfoy's where both killed with the killing cruse which it seems came form the wand of the late Mr. Malfoy. One of the auror's that was at the scene tells us that according to the house elves who have now been freed due to the death of their masters, that "the young master left with all of his most important things after a fight with other master." in the words of Draco's own personal house elf Tipsy. _

_This reporter has talked to the friends of the family who were found not guilty of being death eaters at the end a long trail, as well as the others who were found guilty. In the opinion of those in the wizarding prison Azkaban the death of the Malfoy's is a well awaited one, they seem to be mad that the Malfoy's got out of being put in Azkaban with them. The others however say that the loss of Narcissa and the missing Draco is unfortunate but they have no remorse for the death of Lucius Malfoy who it is now being told beat his wife and child. It is now known that the late Mrs. Malfoy had in fact helped Harry Potter by telling the Dark lord he was dead when he truly wasn't. None know just how much they truly did for either the good side of the bad but they are going to be missed by their friends. _

_The Aurors are asking for any information on the where about's of the young Draco Malfoy. He is now the sole owner of the Malfoy mansion and all the Malfoy gold. If you have any information please let them know. And Draco if your reading this your friends are waiting on you, please send them word your okay._

_By: Annabel Wait_

He looked up from the paper and put back on the table before walking into the living room. There he sat down on the couch and thought. Ron came in to the room and sat down by him.

"You alright, I know it must be hard to loss your family." Ron whispered

"No, I don't feel anything for my father. My mother I will truly miss her. She tried to help me all the time. She got beaten because of that. My father was never the type to give hugs or kisses and he didn't like me to call him Daddy when I was little. " he said then he cleared his thought. "My mother was very sweet to me. My best memories of home are of spending time alone with her. "

"I am sorry you lost her." Ron said

" I know there were a lot of deaths in the war. I'm sorry that Lupin and Tonks died." he said

"Yes we all are for Teddy's sake." came the voice of Mr. Weasley.

"Teddy?" asked Draco

"That's right you don't know." Mrs. Weasley said with a small laugh. "Teddy is their son, you are aware I hope of the fact that Tonks was your cousin?" she asked.

"I wasn't." he said "My mother told me of my aunt Andromeda who married a muggle. That I assume is Tonks mother."

"Yes." said Mrs.Weasley.

"You should let the Ministry know that you are alive." Ron said

"I will." he answered smiling at the boy, "I just don't want to do so alone."

"I'll go with you." Ron offered

"Oh no you won't Ronald." his mother said "We all will."

well this is that next and long awaited chapter of worthy or unworthy. I mention in the last of the chapter, that Tonks and Lupin both died and left a baby boy known as Teddy behind. this is from the last harry potter book. I didn't however kill off Fred I couldn't find it in myself to that. I love writing about the twins. It wouldn't feel right right to me to write about the weasley family with out both of them. More updates as soon as I can. Yours Sweetytaylor16.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Weasley spent the next two hours cooking up a big breakfast of eggs, pancakes, bacon, orange juice and fruit. Draco could smell it and wondered who was cooking. Ron, Harry and Hermione had all gone to get some chlose for him since he hadn't packed as much as he thought. With a head ache Draco tried to remember what the fight had been about. He knew his father had been extremely pissed off about something. Every time Ron entered the room though Draco had a hard time concentrating.

When they came back they had a jumper that was green with a Snake shaped like an S on the front of it, a few pairs of jeans, a pair of black pants and three tee-shirts each a different color. Draco smiled to himself as he watched the three fight over who was going to help him get changed to go eat as he hadn't changed since he had woken up. Ron finally got tired of hearing it from the two of them and said he would do it.

"Alright Draco come on." Ron said holding out his hand. Draco took it Ron helped him stand up. Than he helped him out of his pajama top and into one of the tee-shirts which was a dark green. Steading himself Draco looked at the blue eyes of the boy who had helped him so much in the last few days. Many things had happened since he had fallen out of the sky that day, that he was not aware of.

When finally the two of them came down into the kitchen he found that the table was crowded something he was unused to. At home it was just his parents and him. They had often ate at opposite ends of the table. Here it seemed every inch was taken. The younger weasley girl sat next to her mother, her father sat at the head of the table, the twins sat next to him, then Harry and Hermione. There were two seats left one on each side of the table and Ron sat next to his mother leaving Draco to sit next to Hermione.

He expected them to eat in silence but no. Harry started talking about someone named Dudley and how he had scared him making everyone at the table laugh. Hermione and Ginny were talking about getting new robes for school and Ron was shaking his head at them saying summer was barely started and they couldn't wait to get back. His head started hurting as the twins began talking about a new product that would make someone glow when they were around the person they loved and he gawked at them all, how was it that this family every ate? They talked to much for his liking as he ate his breakfast he stayed silent.

"It's good to you have an appetite." said Mrs.Weasley as she summoned another helping to his plate. Draco smiled at her thankfully and began eating again. When everyone had eaten their fill which he found was about two plates each. They smiled when he tried to call a house elf and Ron snickered.

"We don't have house elves deary." Mrs.Weasley said "I cook and use standard cleaning spells to do the dishes and such."

"Oh." he said frowning some what confused.

"We don't have any here for two reasons Draco." Harry said "They don't have the need for them not having many rooms in the house, and Hermione is an activist for house elf rights. "

Hermione nodded "I don't believe that they should be treated the way most families treat them. When we meet Dobby your families servant we were surprised at how bad he treated himself over nearly giving away who his "family" was." she smiled "I tried very hard to get him to tell us but he would not. As it is Harry got him his freedom by putting a sock in that dairy which your father gave to him."

Draco nodded remembering how his father had acted at the end of his 2nd year at hogwarts, when the chamber of secrets had been opened. He remembered his father screaming about losing a servant. What none of them knew was he had been punished for it. His fathers anger had gotten out of control until he had beaten Draco and then his mother. The tears sprang to his eyes before he could stop them and he sprang to his feet just as fast running from the house out into the garden. He wished that memory had alluded him. He wished he had never remembered it.

Too many times had he hopped to have a get away a place where he could hide form his father. To many times had he heard his father beating his mother. To many times had he pulled his mother's hair away from her face to find a black and blue bruise.

The garden was dark in the early morning light, he held himself as he sunk down to the ground leaning against the house. His eyes were overflowing as he tried to stop the tears from flowing. He closed them and shook, he couldn't feel anything other then the pain of his past. He could hear the others calling his name but he ignored them as much as possible. He didn't want them to see him this way. When they were getting close he muttered to himself the words his mother had taught him and turned invisible.

"Draco." Ron's voice carried as he walked past the spot where he sat hugging himself.

Once he was past Draco stood still invisible and ran into the field behind the burrow there he feel to the ground again, his tears had ceased but he still wanted time alone. He could still here them calling for him but he didn't call back, didn't become visible again. He need time. Laying there he stared at the sky and began to remember other things slowly. Things that had happened when he was younger.

Young Draco had sat on his mothers lap running his fingers through the silver hair so much like his own and stared at her light blue gray eyes. The eyes that he had inherited where those of his father, the silver-blue eyes that looked like molten silver. His mother was hugging him and whispering a song that he didn't recognize.

Then he was sitting in the middle of a large room in a house he didn't remember, two other women were sitting around him one who gave him the shivers then other was a picture of a women with long black hair and dark blue eyes. The he was opening presents. One of which was his first toy broom. He smiled up at the women around him and looked around as if trying to find someone else. His mother picked him up and took him to a room with a family tree on the wall. She pointed at her name and that of his father than to his. She smiled as she put him down and he ran his fingers over the names. He came to the name of Andromeda and found that it had been blacked out, he turned to his mother who got down on her knees and explained that she had done the family a dishonor.

His father was sitting at a desk with his eyes focused on a paper, that had come by owl, he didn't know what it said but he guessed something his father did not like for he could see the scowl on his fathers face.

"What's wrong Daddy?" asked the younger Draco a mistake he never made again. His father had gotten up and beaten him before telling him to never ask again and not to call him daddy but address him as Father. The younger boy had ran out of the room and the house to his broom and taken off into the sky. It was that day that he realized as long as he was in the air his father couldn't touch him. Sending spells after him was something he was likely to do but Draco had practice dodging them.

The first time Draco saw Ron was at the wizarding day care they both attended while their fathers worked. They had both been alone at the time, sitting in opposite corners hugging stuffed toys to them, when he had looked up and found Ron looking back. They had cocked their heads at each other in interest before both standing and walking to the middle of the room. From that day on they would meet there but then his father found them together one day and had beaten him again while explaining that it was his duty to hate the boy and his family and make their life as tough as he could. It was then that his father had first called the red head boy a blood traitor.

"Mommy?" Draco whispered that night as his mother brushed his hair back. "What's a blood traitor?"

His mother had stiffened and said through clenched teeth that a blood traitor was pure blood that was friends with and or felt that mud bloods had the same rights as they did. She explained that a Mud blood was a witch or wizard that was born form non-magical parents. She also explained that as long as he was safe she cared not what happened to the others. She did say that she hated muggle born's the other name for mud bloods. She told him others had been born with one parent having magical powers.

Now as he lay in the field of the burrow he wondered what his mother was doing and how she would react to learn he was staying with a family of as she and his father called them 'blood traitors' or that he was talking civilly to Harry Potter the killer of the dark lord. He figured it would be better if his parents never found out he was there. Dumbledore was gone, Snape was gone as well and McGronical was the new head mistress of hogwarts. He wasn't sure how he would take it if he was going back to hogwarts. Finally out of thoughts he stood up and reversed the spell. He walked toward the house again his bangs blowing in the slight wind.

When he walked into the kitchen of the burrow he found every one gathered around the paper. He cleared his throat and they all looked up at him with sadness in their eyes. He walked over to them and took the paper into his hands. He stared at the head line.

_The death of the malfoy family.. _

_Senior auror's have indeed found the bodies of both Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. The body of their son Draco Malfoy has yet to be found. It is sad to say that the Malfoy's where both killed with the killing cruse which it seems came form the wand of the late Mr. Malfoy. One of the auror's that was at the scene tells us that according to the house elves who have now been freed due to the death of their masters, that "the young master left with all of his most important things after a fight with other master." in the words of Draco's own personal house elf Tipsy. _

_This reporter has talked to the friends of the family who were found not guilty of being death eaters at the end a long trail, as well as the others who were found guilty. In the opinion of those in the wizarding prison Azkaban the death of the Malfoy's is a well awaited one, they seem to be mad that the Malfoy's got out of being put in Azkaban with them. The others however say that the loss of Narcissa and the missing Draco is unfortunate but they have no remorse for the death of Lucius Malfoy who it is now being told beat his wife and child. It is now known that the late Mrs. Malfoy had in fact helped Harry Potter by telling the Dark lord he was dead when he truly wasn't. None know just how much they truly did for either the good side of the bad but they are going to be missed by their friends. _

_The Aurors are asking for any information on the where about's of the young Draco Malfoy. He is now the sole owner of the Malfoy mansion and all the Malfoy gold. If you have any information please let them know. And Draco if your reading this your friends are waiting on you, please send them word your okay._

_By: Annabel Wait_

He looked up from the paper and put back on the table before walking into the living room. There he sat down on the couch and thought. Ron came in to the room and sat down by him.

"You alright, I know it must be hard to loss your family." Ron whispered

"No, I don't feel anything for my father. My mother I will truly miss her. She tried to help me all the time. She got beaten because of that. My father was never the type to give hugs or kisses and he didn't like me to call him Daddy when I was little. " he said then he cleared his thought. "My mother was very sweet to me. My best memories of home are of spending time alone with her. "

"I am sorry you lost her." Ron said

" I know there were a lot of deaths in the war. I'm sorry that Lupin and Tonks died." he said

"Yes we all are for Teddy's sake." came the voice of Mr. Weasley.

"Teddy?" asked Draco

"That's right you don't know." Mrs. Weasley said with a small laugh. "Teddy is their son, you are aware I hope of the fact that Tonks was your cousin?" she asked.

"I wasn't." he said "My mother told me of my aunt Andromeda who married a muggle. That I assume is Tonks mother."

"Yes." said Mrs.Weasley.

"You should let the Ministry know that you are alive." Ron said

"I will." he answered smiling at the boy, "I just don't want to do so alone."

"I'll go with you." Ron offered

"Oh no you won't Ronald." his mother said "We all will."

well this is that next and long awaited chapter of worthy or unworthy. I mention in the last of the chapter, that Tonks and Lupin both died and left a baby boy known as Teddy behind. this is from the last harry potter book. I didn't however kill off Fred I couldn't find it in myself to that. I love writing about the twins. It wouldn't feel right right to me to write about the weasley family with out both of them. More updates as soon as I can. Yours Sweetytaylor16.


	7. Chapter 7

A little over an hour later Draco, the Weasley family , Harry and Hermione entered the ministry of magic. As they entered Draco saw that a few aurors stopped and looked at him. The closer they got to the ministers office the more they all heard whispering. Draco ignored it for the most part, but then just as they walked into the office he heard the voice of Pansy Parkinson. His heart stopped cold and he found he was filled with a bitter feeling.

"What do you mean Draco hasn't been found!" she screeched causing all of them to shudder. "I want my future husband found now!"

With that last comment Draco barged into the office followed by the Weasleys. He went right up to Pansy and told her. "I'm not your future anything Pansy." before he turned to the minister "as you can see minister I'm alive and as well as I can be expected to be, if you are unsure of my identity then you can ask the nurses from Saint Mongo's that came to look after me at the Weasleys burrow." he ended.

Pansy gave him a look of disgust as she turned around and left the room. As she left the room she ran into Draco's best friend Blaise. Blaise looked after her slightly confused before he saw the blond boy surrounded by the group of red heads, a brunette and the black haired Harry Potter. Even more confused now he tapped Draco on the shoulder causing the blonde to look at him. Draco smiled slightly at his friend and explained what had happened to him.

Although Blaise had been brought up much the same way as Draco he had never understood the reasons behind the hatred of muggle borns and wizard that had one parent with magic. These people were often known as Mud Bloods. Blaise wasn't shocked about Draco's father but it didn't mean he liked to admit it. The idea of the last surviving Malfoy staying with the family that had been considered the worst blood traitor's by the death eaters of which his father had belonged was just too funny.

"So you mean young mister Malfoy that your father was abusive to not only your mother but you yourself?" the minister asked once everyone was calmed down and seated.

"Yes, he did." Draco said

"I need to know Draco if you are aware of your parents deaths," he asked

"I am ." was Draco's response.

"My condolences, I truly am sorry for the loss of your mother." he said not bothering to add for the loss of your father to the sentence because he didn't feel sorry that Lucius was gone and he could see in the young boys eyes that he didn't either.

"Thank you."

"You are 17 so you are entitled to the Malfoy vaults at girnggotts wizarding bank, you also inherit the manor and the land it sits on."

"Yes, I'm aware of that." he answered. "Although as I'm sure you will see if you look in the will my parents set, that I lose all of those things at the time of which I can not give the Malfoy name an heir."

"But surely that is not a problem yet you are still so young after all." was the only reply.

"True I'm young, but I am also gay." he said unashamed.

"Surely mister Malfoy you are aware that some wisarding families are capable of male pregnancy." the minister replied.

Both Draco and Ron were speechless and before either could stop it they both were blushing crimson. The minister raised an eye brow at the two of them but was answered by Ron's parents.

"It would seem that Draco has not found the person he wishes to spend his life with." Mr. Weasley answered as he looked at his boss.

"I am surprised Arthur that you did not come and tell me you had the Malfoy boy staying at your home." the minister said

"We were told that for know reason was the boys father to find out where he was or that he was still alive." both Weasley parents said.

"I see." The minister replied. "But Draco you would be wrong about how did you put it oh yes 'losing all of those things at the time of which you can not give the Malfoy name an heir.', your parents never wrote that in their will."

Draco stared at the man sitting in front of him. His parents hadn't written it in the will? He didn't understand his father had all but disowned him, telling him he was to get his stuff and get out of the manor never to return. Then with one fleeting thought he realized why the will had never been changed it was a will by both his parents and his mother never would have given the permission to do that.

The group left the ministry with Blaise in tow and headed back to the burrow. When they entered the kitchen they found another red head sitting at the table with an earing hanging form one ear and a poney tail hanging at the back of his head.

"Charlie!" Ginny screamed throwing her arms around her older brother.

He merely hugged her back and turned to the rest of his family. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley hugged him, then the twins, then a reluctant Ron. Harry and Hermione hugged him as well, then they introduced him to Draco and Blaise.

"This is Draco, Charlie, and the boy next to him is Blaise." Ron said

"Nice to meet you." Charlie said

Draco nodded while Blaise shook Charlie's hand.

"I'm really tired so I think I'll be going up stairs now." Draco said causing all the others to look at him.

"If your sure Draco." Mrs. Weasley said

They watched as he walked up the stairs. Ron looked at his brothers, sister and friends then followed him up stairs.

"What's bothering you Draco?" he asked when he found the boy sitting on his bed.

"I was just thinking about things." he answered

"Like what?" Ron tried again as he sat down next to the blonde boy.

"Like the fact that everyone thinks I haven't fallen in love." he whispered.

"Have you?" Ron whispered too, slightly sadden.

"I've been in love with someone since the end of last year." he whispered

Ron just stared at the blonde boy so it was true then, he would be wasting his time by attempting anything with Draco. Draco caught the look in the other boys eyes and felt a slight pang in his own heart.

"What about you?" he asked quietly

"I have been too." Was Ron's answer as he turned around and headed out of the room.

"Ron." Draco called after the boy who stopped in the middle of the hall way.

Said boy turned around just as the other slender blonde pulled him close, ran his fingers through his hair and pressed his own lips to his. Ron turned crimson but didn't let go, in fact he ran his own fingers through the blondes hair.

"Ron." Harry said stepping up onto the last step then he stopped and stared. His best friend was standing there kissing the very person who for so long had been the vain of his exsistence. Harry wanted to laugh but he didn't he just turned around and walked back down the steps whispering a soft spell to close off the steps.

Up stairs the two boys broke apart and stared at each other.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Ron asked bewilldered

"Your so hard headed." Draco replyed before pulling him in for another short kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

Ron just nodded taking the blondes hand and leading him back in to the room. Closing the door behind them they both muttered locking spells and silencing spells. It would be at least two hours before they would be seen again.

When the two of them came back down stairs, they were smiling and laughing. The others looked at them confused all but Harry who just smiled at his own love and thought about how to pop a certain question to a certain brunette.

Well that's it for the next chapter. I'm afraid I'm running low on idea's. I know I want Harry to propose to Hermione but I have know idea how. so i'm asking you the readers. I'll leave it up until monday next week. Should he propse in the garden at the burrow? In a resturant in London? Or should he take her back to Hogwarts where they first meet and Propose. For the garden send me a note with A. for the Resturant send me a B. Hogwarts a C. and you can send in other idea's too. Then I'll pick one. Yours, Sweetytaylor16


	8. Chapter 8

Ron and Draco stayed close to each other for the rest of the afternoon

Ron and Draco stayed close to each other for the rest of the afternoon. Gradually the Weasley's began to realize that something had happened. Charlie noticed almost immediately that his younger brother was happier. Ron was smiling his unruly red hair was continually being pushed out of his eyes by the blonde.

Ginny came home with tears in her eyes that night. She ran straight to her room. When her mother tried to get her to talk, Ginny just cast a silencing charm on her room and continued to cry. Ginny finally quit crying and stood at the window. She closed her eyes and wished. She wished for a new love, a boy who would protect and love only her.

At the three-broomsticks a young wizard was checking in. He had just arrived in England from America. He had longer hair than most guys in America kept theirs and his brown eyes were very expressive. He was partial to red heads with blue or green eyes, his ex had brown eyes. His name is Dylan. Dylan had come into his powers late in his life he had been sixteen when his powers showed.

His powers included, control over the weather and he was a seer. Recently he had been plagued with dreams about a very lovely girl who seemed depressed. He thought she looked beautiful, sad but beautiful. Dylan pulled his hair back in a pony tail as he carried his things up to the room he would be staying in. The room was small, the bed was up against the wall, a small stand in the corner had one draw in it and a window that showed Diagonally at it's busiest state.

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, forcing his mind to go blank. Music filled his mind, soft and slow. Then a picture formed a long hall way with marble floors and a window at the end. Leaning against the window was the beautiful girl from his dreams. Most times when he saw her it was when she had been crying, this time her beautiful blue eyes had a sparkle in them that could only be happiness. Looking out the window he saw to couples walking far below. One a brunette girl and black haired boy the other a blonde boy and a red haired boy. She was smiling down at the two couples.

Dylan reached out and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She turned her had and looked back into the hall as if expecting to see someone. Dylan turned just in time to see a man with red hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Charlie!" she said climbing off the window sill and hugging him. Dylan got hot, he had never seen her, this happy. Whoever this Charlie was, he obviously meant quit a lot to her. Slowly the hall began to fad and Dylan found himself in his room above the three broom-sticks.

Back at the burrow Ginny was putting her trunk in the back of the flying car that had once been flown into the whomping willow that sat on Hogwarts ground. She fought back a smile. Her thoughts were continually haunted by hurt over Neville breaking up with her, although part of her had always known he had loved Luna. Even when they been together she had thought they had a small chance now she knew better.

"Don't think your leaving without saying your goodbyes Ginny." Hermione joked pulling the red haired girl close.

"We'll see you soon." Harry added before he hugged her too.

Ron kind of stared at his little sister, as if just realizing that she was the only one of them going back to Hogwarts. She stared back with a sad smile, her brothers, at least one of them had always been there with her.

"Just think Gin, this is your last year." He said pulling her in hug for the first time in over a year.

Charlie stood off to the back of the crowd. To him it seemed just like yesterday that he had left for his last year at Hogwarts. Now his little sister was going off to hers. Silently he thought that none of them realized just how important that year could be. Hugging his baby sister goodbye he thanked god that she would not be in danger any more.

Draco had taken Blaise to go through all the stuff his parents had left him. Now they sat in the master bedroom looking at the paintings that had been left to him. Staring back at them was a picture of a mad Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco what are you doing here!" the portrait yelled.

"I'm cleaning out my manor." Draco said matter of fatly.

"Your manor, Boy this manor belongs to me as the oldest living Malfoy heir." The portrait all but yelled.

"Except that you no longer live!" Draco shouted.

Blaise just watched as his best friend and the portrait went around and around in an argument that would never end. Or so it seemed until Draco told the portrait that the actual man was dead that shut it up.

"So the Malfoy name will end with you?" The portrait asked

"I don't know." Draco replied.

Blaise turned his eyes on the blonde to see a deep blush covering his cheeks. The two of them spent hours going through things and deciding what would be kept. In the end, portraits of his mother, the family tree and the vanity from his mother's room were the only things he kept. Malfoy manor was a large place with fourteen bedrooms, three bathrooms a large kitchen, two dining rooms and a large library.

"What are you planning to do with this place?" Blaise asked Draco as they walked down the lane.

"I was thinking I'd ask the Weasley's to move in with me." He answered.

"So then you and Ron?" Blaise let his question fade.

Draco's face turned bright red as they turned toward the Burrow. "Blaise I know you think the whole thing is funny but I really like him." Draco all but whispered.

"Hey man if your happy I don't care." Was the reply from Blaise.

They walked to the Burrow in silence. As they walked up to the Burrow the car pulled away. Ginny sat in the back of the car with fresh tears leaving trails down her cheeks. She waved goodbye as they passed Draco and Blaise.

Draco pulled Blaise back for a moment and whispered "Not a word about our little talk." And gave his friend a pointed look.

"Hey dude not a problem." Blaise said raising his hands defensively.

Ron smiled at Draco as the two of them walked up to the Weasley's. Draco returned the smile well aware that his best friend was smirking. Ron pulled the blonde boy into his arms and kissed him.

Charlie looked at his youngest brother with a look of love but also of annoyance. While he was happy his brother had found someone, he felt that it was unfair. He had lost his love. Bill was married to Fleur, Percy well lord only knows, Fred and George didn't care about that and Ginny was heart broken. His lovely Rachael had left in their seventh year for America and a month later he'd gotten a letter telling him of her passing. The letter had arrived the morning of the last trip to Hogsmade. He had been sitting a few seats away from Percy. He had opened the letter and began to read it.

Dear Charlie Weasley,

It's sad to say that this letter is not a happy one. We had sincerely hoped that the next letter we would send you would say that Rachael was returning to England to study. However this is not the case. We are in fact writing about Rachael.

We are sad to say that on the night of February fifteenth she did not come home. At first we thought she had decided to stay at a friend's house over night but the next morning her friends came by to pick her up. When we told them she wasn't here they went crazy and we called the police. By eight o'clock that night they had found a body in the woods not far from a stolen car.

Yes, Charlie our little girl is gone. According to the tests she bleed to death. We won't go into any more detail but we will tell you that she had kept a picture of you in her locket and that she loved only you. We hope you will find someone else to love, we know she would want you to.

Yours,

Mr. and Mrs. Carpenter.

"Charlie, earth to Charlie!" Ron said bringing his older brother back to the here and now.

"What?" He asked looking at the rest of his family and the two new friends.

"We were asking what you thought about us moving in with Draco at the manor." Mrs. Weasley said.

Charlie looked at the blonde boy who was blushing as red as their hair was. He couldn't see anything wrong with it. Draco needed a family and his seemed to make the boy feel at home. Besides he figured they'd be family soon enough.

"I think that would be a good idea, I just have one condition." He said causing his family to look at him.

"Well, what is it?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"I want the Burrow." Was his short answer.

Ginny sat alone in a compartment on the train. Her long red hair hanging down around her shoulders as she looked out of the windows. Her tears were all gone and her hurt was beginning to fade into the back of her mind.

Dylan was looking for a place to sit when he looked into a compartment to see the girl who had been haunting his dreams and thoughts. He knocked and she looked up and motioned for him to enter.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but could I sit in here?" He asked

"Sure" She said and he sat down.

"My name is Dylan by the way." He said in way of introduction. "Dylan Carpenter."

"Mine's Ginny." She said "Ginny Weasley."

"It's nice to meet you." Dylan said

"Where are you from?" Ginny asked

"America." Dylan replied "My parents moved to America when my older sister was in her 7th year."

"You have an older sister?" she asked

"I did, but she died before I turned five." Dylan replied "What about you any siblings?"

"Yes, I have brothers." She said hoping he wouldn't ask how many but of Crouse he did. "I have six brothers."

"Wow." Was his only reply.

"Do your parents ever talk about your sister?" she asked

"Not much." He answered "They really miss her."

"Yeah I bet they do." She said as she turned her attention back to the window.

Dylan closed his eyes and focused on the girl sitting across the compartment. He could feel pain radiating from her. The same kind of pain that his parents often had around them, the pain of losing a loved one. With his focus on her he didn't notice when a storm started up outside the window.

"Wow." Ginny said snapping him out of his thoughts. She was staring at a rain that was falling like a curtain. "That's beautiful." Dylan smiled causing the rain to stop and a rain bow to appear.


	9. AN

Okay I don't know if anyone has been waiting on an update to this story but I am writing this to tell anyone who has been that I will not be updating it as the last three chapters of this story were written by hand and have since then been lost so I can't put them on here unless I find them and have no idea as to where they are so if you have any questions about it please send to me in a message and I will answer them as best I can. Thank you. Sweetytaylor16


	10. Chapter 9

It was getting too close to time to get off the train when Ginny excused herself from the compartment. Dylan sat thinking about the last thing his parents had said to him. "Remember son, this year maybe the most important one out of all your school years." Both of his parents had teared up but said nothing more leaving unsaid the fact that it had been his sister's most important year. Dylan knew how his parents felt about him attending Hogwarts for his last year. It would be no surprise to him if he got letters every day.

The sound of the compartment door brought back to reality just in time to see Ginny pushed inside. Standing behind her was a girl with long white blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Standing up Dylan helped Ginny to her feet before looking the other girl in the eye.

"What's your problem?" he asked the girl who stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"She is my problem, her and her whole family." The girl said meaningfully.

"Well I suggest you get over it." He told her.

"What are you to do if I don't." she said

"Make your life miserable." He replied with a smirk and a burst wind that pushed her out of the door.

Ginny stared at him like he was crazy for a few minutes then she started laughing. The sound of laughter made Dylan smile and he turned around. He was meet with a sight more beautiful than he could have imagined, her long hair fell around her shoulders, her deep blue eyes were out lined with a deep black liner and she had light pink lips. Her uniform fit her like a glove and her robe hung around her in such a way that she looked like an angel.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked once she stopped laughing.

"What?" he said snapping back to reality again?

"I said why you are staring at me?" she repeated.

"I didn't even know I was." He replied.

The two of them sat back down and he asked her who the other girl was.

"Her name is Tabitha she's a slytherin and like her whole her family she hates us. She was always trying to the attention of my older brother Ron and he ignored her. Well that pissed her off. When Voldemort was defeated her parents were convicted of being death eaters." She explained.

"I really don't know what Death eaters are Ginny, In America we weren't being bothered by this Voldemort guy." Dylan said

"Death eaters were his followers and they believed that Muggles and muggle-borns were less then scum." She said "They would kill muggles by the dozen."

"That sucks, they must have been terrible." He said

"You have no idea, I was worried for my brother and his two best friends all the time." Ginny said sighing. "I guess that just came with the territory of being friends with Harry Potter and a muggle-born witch who was always the head of her class."

"What house are you in?" Dylan asked noticing for the first time that her tie was maroon and gold.

"I'm in Gryffindor." She said "Seventh year."

"Yeah." He said

"What house do you think you'll be in?" she asked

"I don't know." He said.

The train stopped and they got off, Ginny stopped and stared the thestrals were beautiful but it was eerie that you couldn't see them until you had seen death. She knew that she and most of the other kids could see them now. She looked at Dylan and found him stroking the mane of one. She walked over to him.

"You can see them?" she asked he nodded and gave her a sad smile.

"My best friend growing up passed away a year ago, he had cancer." Dylan told her then the two of them got in to the carriage.

"You'll have to be sorted with the first years." Ginny said "I hope the rivalry between slytherin and Gryffindor doesn't affect our friendship if you get placed there."

"I won't let it." He said sure of that fact. He knew how his visions worked he only got them if he they were going to come true or if he could change them for the better. He had gotten his powers just before his best friend had passed away. He had gotten a vision a week before and spent every day with his best friend making sure he didn't die. Then on Friday night his parents made him stay home saying that his friends parents would call if something happened. That night at midnight his dad came and woke him up with sadness and agony etched on his face. He knew then.

Thinking back on it now he knew that he had reacted badly and it was inexcusable. He had dressed quickly and ran to his best friend's house tears running down his face mixing with the rain that seemed to have come out of nowhere. He had pounded on the door until it had opened and rushed past his friend's parents up to the room where his friend was supposed to be.

He remembered running into the room to find the bed empty and all the pictures turned down. It felt eerie to him. Not more than twenty hours ago he had been sitting there talking to his best friend and now he was looking at an empty bed with an equally empty feeling in his heart. He fell to his knees and continued to cry. His heart was in ways shattered, the only person her had ever talked to was gone. The person he turned with all his secrets the one who knew everything about him.

It was that same day his parents had decided to go back to England. A week after they had arrived in England a letter came by owl and his parents told about being witches and wizards as the men were called of course. Then they told him they had thought he was squib because he had never shown signs of having any powers. It was that night that he had told them about having the "Dream" as he called it. They told him it was called a premonition and that it made him seer. He didn't ask anything about it. It hadn't been until the day his friend would have been seventeen that he realized his power over the weather. That day he had shut himself in his room and starred out the window tears again streaming down his face. He watched as dark clouds rolled in and burst in to rain. Just as soon as he had quit crying the rain stopped and the clouds disappeared.

Now he was sitting against the back of the carriage across from Ginny who was staring out her window.

"Ginny?" he said causing the red haired girl to look over at him. "What do you think will happen when I get sorted?"

"Personally I think you'll be in Ravenclaw." She replied

He smiled at her than hopped down before turning back to help her out. When he did he saw that she had gotten out on her own. They walked up the stairs together and to the doors of the great hall, there she left him.

Some thirty minutes later a hush came over the hall. Then all the girls started whispering. Ginny looked up and found her eyes meeting those same eyes that had sent her into fits on the train. He smiled at her as he walked up to the sorting hat never taking his eyes off of Ginny. The girls around her noticed he was looking at her and a few of them complained that all the guys looked at her.

The hat took its time with his placement than called "Gryffindor!" to which a huge applause was heard.

Ginny smiled at him and scooted over so he could sit down next to her.

"Where are you from?" a fourth year asked as he finished off his dinner.

"America." He replied.

"Why did you move here?" asked another.

"My parents wanted to come back." he answered "I was born here but moved at a young age."

"I never did ask when did your sister graduate?" Ginny said

"She graduated when I was three." Dylan replied

"How old are you Dylan?" she asked

"I just turned eighteen." Dylan replied

Ginny didn't think he looked that old but then she was often told that she looked fifteen which was a year and a half younger than she was. In two months she would be seventeen of legal age in the wizarding world.

A month after school started Dylan received a letter from home.

_Dylan, _

_We are very proud of you son. In the month you have been gone we have found a few old friends. We have set it up with the head mistress for us to visit soon as we haven't stepped foot in Hogwarts since before Rachael's death. We are also going to meet with an old friend of hers. We hope you will meet him with us. His name is Charlie. As we understand it his younger sister is now a seventh year student there as well. Please meet us at the main hall two weeks from today. _

_Love always _

_Your parents. _

He shook his head. His parents knew he didn't remember his sister. He didn't understand why they thought he would want to meet this Charlie person. As it was they kept trying to prove his memories were there somewhere.

"Dylan?" Ginny said causing him to break out of his trance.

"Sorry Ginny it's just that my parents are coming to visit in a couple of weeks." He said

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked looking at him with her dark blue eyes sparkling.

"It's just that my parents won't give up on reminding me of my sister." He replied shaking his head which caused his hair to swing.

"Why is that a bad thing?" she asked again smiling to herself. "That would be like if my parents tried to make me forget my brothers."

"How is that the same? I really don't remember her." He said his head down.

"Look me in the eyes and say that." Ginny said

He looked at her but found that he could not tell her what she asked of him. When he looked in her eyes he saw not Ginny but a girl with long flowing dark hair and deep green eyes staring back at him. Her lovely smile was merely a shadow in his mind.

"See you can't do it." She exclaimed before losing herself in his deep brown eyes.

"I remember what she looked, but I don't remember her voice." He said with a sigh. "They expect me to remember all of that stuff."

"My older brother Percy is gone." Ginny said "He isn't dead but he is out of lives."

"I'm sorry." Dylan said

Two weeks later Dylan found himself waiting for his parents. A small smile on his face when they showed up.

"There's someone I want you to meet." He said "I'll go find and be back." he took off toward the common room about two corridors away he looked down one and found himself in the one from his premonition. Ginny sat in the window and was smiling slightly as she looked out the window this time he knew what she looking at and one looked proved it right.

"Ginny." He said and she looked up at him, gave him a smile and turned to look at the two couples again, then she looked over her shoulder and his gaze followed. The man with the pony tail was walking toward them. Just as he had seen Ginny through herself into the man's arms exclaiming… "Charlie!"

Dylan stood still as it hit him like a brick. This man was who his parents wanted him to meet.

"Who's this Ginny?" the man asked

"Charlie, this is Dylan." Ginny said in way of introduction. "Dylan, my brother Charlie."

"Your brother?" He asked

"One of them yes." Charlie answered "I'm the second oldest."

"It's nice to meet you." He said finally remembering why he had been looking for Ginny. "Ginny my parents are here and I'd like you to meet them."

She smiled and we all walked back down to the main hall. His smile faded when they got closer to his parents and he saw that tears were running down his moms cheeks.

"Mom." He aid stopping in front of his parents.

"I'm sorry son, your mom is just realizing how long it's been…" his dad trailed off.

"Mrs. Carpenter?" Charlie said moving to the crying woman.

"Charlie?" she asked looking up from her husband's shoulder.

"It's nice to see you again." Charlie said

"We haven't seen you since before Rachael died." Mr. Carpenter said

Charlie nodded "This is my little sister." Charlie said pushing Ginny forward.

She froze, her eyes traveling from the man to the woman. Dylan smiled at her and she got a funny feeling in her stomach.

"This is the girl I wanted you to meet." Dylan said

Ginny smiled at the couple then curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Carpenter."

"She certainly has grown up." Mr. Carpenter said looking at Ginny. "The last time we saw you; you were only two and just started walking."

Ginny and Dylan shared a look that said they were confused.

"Ginny they used to come to the burrow on the weekends and holidays." Charlie explained.

"Rachael and Charlie dating in their seventh year and when we decided to move to America she wanted to go to." Mrs. Carpenter said

"By then we had gotten engaged." Charlie said causing both teenagers to look at him. "In March I got the letter that broke my heart."

"Rachael's death." Dylan whispered Charlie nodded.

"I went off and became a dragon keeper after that."

"Dylan I want you to meet the others." Ginny said

"Go ahead son." His father said and then watched as Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. He felt a shock as she took his hand and pulled him out to the quidditch pitch. Ginny smiled to herself she felt the shock.

"Guys!" she called out causing the two couples to stop and turn around. She brought them to a stop and pushed Dylan up to her brother and friends. "This is Dylan."

"Hello." He said looking over the four people. Three boys and girl like his premonition the red haired boy was holding the blonde boy who smirked at him and the boy with messy black hair was holding the brunette girl around her waist.

"Hello Dylan, I'm harry." The black haired guy said "This is Hermione." The brunette waved.

"I'm Draco." The blonde said "This is Ron." He said pointing to the red head behind him.

"I'm also Ginny's big brother." The red head said

"Ron!" Ginny yelled blushing bright red. "He and I are just friends."

Ron nodded as Draco leaned against him. The blonde smiled at Ginny and she knew he was sorry for what her brother and said.

"Ron's very protective." Draco said "You see Ginny is the only girl to be born in the weasley line in hundreds of years."

"Yes, and that's why there are so many of us." She snapped.

"Whoa calm down." Harry said stepping in between the two hot headed Weasley's.

"Move Harry." She said

Dylan stared past them as if in a trance and only Hermione noticed. His eyes wide as if in shock. Turning to look where he was she saw a ghost.

"Guys." She exclaimed causing the two fighting Weasley's, Harry and Draco to turn and look too.

"Rachael." Dylan called out before he ran toward the ghost.

"Rachael?" the others asked in confused.

"His sister." Ginny said taking off after her friend. When she caught up with him he had stopped just in the ghost.

"Dylan." Ginny said placing her hand on his arm.

"Rachael." He whispered

"baby brother." The ghost said "I wish I could have been here for you."

"Why are you here?" Came another voice and both Ginny and Dylan turned to see Charlie.

"To tell you to move on." She said "Charlie, I love you but you can still have a family, still have a life."

"I'm trying." He said

"No, you're not Charlie." She said "I'm here now only because I know there is someone else who loves you."

"I still love you." He replied

"I know." She said moving closer to him. "But I'm gone." She gently kissed his cheek. "You won't see me again Charlie." She turned back to Dylan and smiled. "Now you'll have at least one memory of my voice. Take care of mom and dad." She sighed "And don't let anything happen to Ginny."

Dylan nodded then without thinking asked. "How did you die?"

"It was someone I trusted with my secret that I shouldn't have." She said

"Goodbye Rachael." Dylan said with tears rolling down his cheeks. She went over to him and placed a kiss on his cheeks that felt like a tiny breeze.

"I'll see you all again when it's your time." She said before she disappeared.

"Dylan." Mr. Carpenter called from the door.

Dylan wiped his tears away and turned back toward his parents. Ginny walked back to her brother and the others.

"Gin, I'm sorry." Ron said as she walked past him.

"Ron, you treat me like I'm a little girl. I'll be of age in a few weeks." She said "and you embarrassed me."

"Gin, I don't care how old you are your still my baby sister." He replied.

"Ron she's right." Charlie said joining the group. "Besides, I trust Dylan."

"Thank you Charlie." She said hugging her older brother than running toward the castle.

"Hermione can we go talk alone?" Harry asked

"Of course." She said

The two of them went to the tower where Sirius had been kept in their third year. Harry sat her up on the stone and got down on one knee. "Hermione Granger will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Potter?"

She jumped off the stone and pulled him in for a long kiss. "I love you, Harry Potter."

"Is that a yes?" he asked

"That's a defiant yes." She said as he put the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. It was a half karat diamond placed on a white gold band. They stood there on the tower staring at the sun which was setting. It painted the sky orange, yellow and red. Far below the could see others talking at the pitch, the Carpenters leaving the grounds and Ginny and Dylan could be found sitting on the steps.

"What a day." Ginny said

"You have no idea." Dylan replied.

"Dylan, do you want to go to Hogsmade with me this weekend?" she asked

He stared at her for a few minutes not knowing what to say then he smiled. "Yes."


	11. Chapter 10

Later that night Ron held Draco close as they lay in bed. The blonde had been acting strangely almost as if he was afraid of something. A few times Ron had caught him talking to his mother's portrait but he always stopped when he noticed him standing next to the door. Ron was getting worried about the boy he loved.

"Draco?" he whispered

"Hmm." Draco said softly

"What's wrong with you?" he whispered

"Baby." Draco whispered then fell completely asleep.

Ron stared at the blonde for a few minutes before he got up and walked out into the hall. He walked down toward the stairs and half way there stopped in front of the painting of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Narcissa?" he said quietly

"Ron" Was his answer.

"Did you know Draco thinks he's pregnant?" he asked

"I know." She said "That he went to the medi-witch and found out he is two weeks."

Ron closed his eyes and felt tears fall down his cheeks.

"Ron?" Came is name in question.

"He turned around and looked in Hermione's eyes. "What's wrong Ron?"

"I'm going to be a dad." Ron said in a whisper just loud enough that she heard him. "We're having a Baby."

The two of them went back to the room where Harry was asleep and woke him.

"Harry! Harry James Potter!" Hermione all but yelled

Harry sat up straight in the bed and stared.

"Harry, Ron's going to be a father." She said

"You mean Draco…" he trailed off and congratulated his best friend.

When Draco woke up the next morning he found himself alone in bed. Sitting up he placed a hand on his stomach which was already starting to show. Then he quietly got out of bed and dressed. He pulled on a dark red shirt which he left hanging and a pair of black pants with pleating. He brushed back his hair but when it started to fall he let it looking in the mirror he smiled. Then without another moment going by he went past the portrait of his mother and went down stairs.

"Where is everyone." He said quietly as he walked into the dining room.

"Draco." He turned around and found his new family standing there.

"What's wrong?" he asked seeing the look in their eyes.

"A baby?" Molly asked

Draco stood stock still. How did she know? Looking at the others he saw that they all had the same look.

"I…" he started. "How did you know?"

"Let's just say a certain portrait confirmed what a certain half asleep blonde whispered to me." Ron said

Draco blushed a deep crimson. "I didn't know how to tell you." He said "I figured it might not go over well since we're not…" he trailed off.

"Since we're not married?" Ron said and the blonde nodded. "Draco I love you."

"I know that Ron." Draco said "I love you too."

"Will you marry me?" Ron asked

Draco burst into tears and hugged the red head close. They kissed and the others smiled.

"I wish my mom was here." Draco said

Ron held the blond with his hands resting on his stomach. "I know you do, she isn't here in body but she is in spirit."

"I need to tell Blaise." Draco said walking into the study with Ron right behind him. He walked over to the fire place and fire called his friend at his manor.

"Draco." A very sleepy Blaise said as he showed up in the coals.

"Blaise come over, okay?" the blond asked

The Italian groaned then disappeared. Five minutes later he stepped out of the fire place to find his best friend cuddled in Ron's arms.

"Why did you call me here?" asked the annoyed Italian.

"Blaise." Draco stood up and took his best friends hand in his placing it on his swelling stomach. "I'm two weeks pregnant, I had to tell you."

Blaise was shell shocked. His best friend was pregnant! He stumbled away from Draco as another feeling filled him. Anger. He was angry at the blond for letting it happen, at Ron for being the father and at himself for caring. Blaise wasn't gay but he was very protective of those around him. When his sister had told their family a year ago that she was pregnant he had wanted to kill the father assuming the worst, of course his sister than told them all she had eloped as the muggles called it or went off and got married without them knowing. He stared at the blond boy who was starting to tear up and he felt himself cooling down. He knew Draco loved Ron and from all the time he had spent around Ron he also knew Ron felt the same way.

"Congratulations." He said

"I was hoping you'd come with us to the ministry." Draco said

Blaise looked at the blond and asked "Why?"

"We need a witness." Was all Draco said.

Blaise smiled at the two and then laughed "You finally asked him to marry you?" he asked Draco

"I asked him." Ron corrected

"So have you guys decided who is changing their last name?" he asked as they stepped out of the fire place at the ministry.

"I am." Ron said with a smile. "Draco is the last Malfoy this way his family name goes on with our kids." Draco smiled at him.

"We're here to see a judge." Ron said to a woman sitting behind a desk.

"For what reason do you wish to see them?" She asked looking at the three of them.

"Marriage is." Draco replied the woman shook her head and whispered something about young people getting married to young before she called one of the judges.

"My secretary says you want to get married who is the witness?" the judge asked Draco

"Blaise Zabini, is the witness." Was the reply to the question.

They went through the vows and the I do's before the judge wound a rope around their wrists and a blue green magic signature surrounded it.

"You are officially a married couple." He said "sign your certificate and hand it in at the marriage license hall."

Next to Draco Malfoy's signature was the signature of his new husband one Ronald Malfoy nee Weasley. They turned in the license and got a copy to take home. Then with Blaise in tow they left the ministry.

Ron, Draco, and Blaise returned to the manor with smiles on their faces and fire called the headmistress of Hogwarts to ask if it would be alright visit Ginny. Once the permission was given they left.

Ginny was sitting on the pitch watching Dylan fly when she noticed the group of five walking towards her. Dylan must have noticed too because when she reached the bottom of the stands he was landing. She pulled his hand into hers and they walked to meet them.

"Ginny." Draco hugged her. "Your brother and I need to talk you alone." He whispered

She smiled at Dylan then walked with her brother and Draco away from the other group. Five minutes later she came back with a giant smile on her face and a hand almost constantly to trying to touch the rings on her brother and Draco's hands.

"My brother got married this morning." She told Dylan who looked at Ron and Draco with surprise written on his face. "You didn't know that guys could get married in the wizarding world did you?" she asked

"No, is there anything else I need to know?" he asked running his hand through his long brown hair.

"Yes, actually, some of the older pureblood families are capable of male pregnancy." Draco supplied "Including mine."

Both Ginny and Dylan stared at Draco for a long moment before Draco started laughing.

"Well I don't know if that means they figured it out or if it mean their surprised." Ron said smiling.

"Ronald Malfoy, are you saying that Draco is Pregnant?" Ginny asked

"Yes, In fact he is." Draco says after catching his breath.

Ginny smiled and hugged her brother and new brother-in-law close. Dylan shook his head, all of this was crazy. Just two months ago he had meet these people and been introduced into a world he hadn't known of for long because he hadn't had his powers early in life. Not two months ago he had found the girl who had haunted his dreams and visions. Now he was being told that not only could guys get married in the wizarding world but apparently certain families could even have male pregnancy? It didn't make sense.

"Dylan?" Ginny's voice cut through his thoughts and pulled him back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said looking into her eyes.

"You seemed out of it." She stated.

"I'm a little tired." He replied "I think I'm going to head up to the dorms." He kissed her cheeks and said goodbyes and left.

"Is he really alright?" Ron asked his little sister.

"I think he's just taking in a lot of information and it's giving a head ache." She said "he didn't even know about this world until after his best friend died."

"It's a lot to take in." Draco said "I didn't even know that my family could have male pregnancy until I started getting sick and went to the doctor."

"Life in the wizarding world might be hard for him to understand right now but it'll get better hopefully." Harry said

"It took Harry almost a year to understand a lot of things in the wizarding world." Hermione added from her place in his arms. "Me too."

"Mate I grew up in this world and there are still things I don't understand." Blaise added "there are some things in every world that you'll never understand."

"Well I need to get back for dinner are you coming in to eat or are you going back to the manor?" She asked pushing a hand through her hair.

"I want to go home." Draco said "but if they want to they can go eat with you."

"You sure Hun?" Ron asked placing a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm going to go home and take a nap." Draco replied then kissed Ron and headed toward the gates Blaise following. They grabbed something and disappeared.

"He used a port key." Ron explained as they walked up to the school.

"Okay." Ginny said. They entered the main hall and sat down to dinner. Within a few minutes the rest of the school seemed to register the fact that there were three former Gryffindor's seated at the table with Ginny and Dylan one with a wedding band, and with an engagement ring, the third with a smile for both of them.

"Who's the lucky one Ron?" asked one his sister's friends.

"Let's just say I put aside the whole Rivalry thing, I married a slytherin." He replied.

The shock around the table was one that could be felt and seen. Then the table burst into questions all about who was the lucky girl and they all burst out laughing. Ron blushed then said "I married a guy."

With that news everyone started guessing who in slytherin was gay and who would have been interested in Ron. After they finished eating Dylan and Ginny walked them down to the gate.

"If people ask me who you married what should I say?" she asked

"Tell them my worst enemy." Ron said with a laugh.

"Or better yet mine." Harry said holding Hermione.

Ginny and Dylan said goodnight and good bye to them and headed back to the castle.

"Was he really?" Dylan asked "Harry's worst enemy I mean."

"They were rivals but not really enemies but in school probably the closest thing to it and that is a commonly known fact."

Five minutes later they walked into the common room all their friends turned toward them.

"Ginny." Collin said causing her to look at him. "Who did your brother marry?"

"His best friends worst enemy." She said

The whole of Gryffindor tower was shocked silent.

Ron opened the door to his and Draco's room and found the blond asleep curled in a ball hands on his growing abdomen. Ron changed and picked up his husband whom he then covered up before getting into bed himself.

Two rooms down the hall Harry and Hermione fell into bed with out a care in the world and faded into sleep quickly. Blaise who had gone home for the night found his parents waiting for him they had talked for an hour and it ended with Blaise leaving his house headed back to the manor.

Mrs. Weasley heard the door bell and went to answer it. She found a soaking wet Blaise standing on the door way.

"Blaise, child come in, come in, what happened." She said pulling him inside and conjuring a robe for the poor boy before going to make them something warm to drink. "Okay now tell me what happened?" she asked just as the others came down the stairs.

"My parents want me to get married." He said "I can't."

A still sleepy Draco stared at his friend long enough to notice that his aura was changing. "Blaise when did you?" he stopped as the boy looked up at him.

"A year ago." Was the reply he gave.

"So tell them." Draco said

"They would never accept it." He answered.

The rest just stood around clueless to what they were talking about. Mrs. Weasley watched the two of them closely and then she saw the reflux of power coming from the boy.

"You're already Mated aren't you?" she asked

"Yes, I am." He answered

"So why won't your parents accept it?" Hermione asked

"Because I am mated to an elf." He said

"Your parents don't have a problem with muggle-borns but they do with Magical creatures?" she asked

"Yes." He said

Draco said "Your parents are going to have to get over it because you're already mated."

"They will never see it that way or understand the way I feel about her." He reiterated as he stood up and used his wand to dry off then closed his eyes. The others felt her before she showed herself. Her long black hair and almond shaped eyes were stunning. Her smile was perfect.

"Blaise." Her voice was like a bell.

He opened his eyes and walked over to her. He gave her a long kiss and smiled as they separated. "This is my mate Kira." He said showing her the others. "Kira, my best friend Draco, his husband Ron and Ron's family."

"Hello everyone." She said with a smile as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear. They all looked at her and smiled.

"You're welcome to stay here Blaise." Draco said "You just need to talk to your parents."

"I'll call them in the morning." He said.

"Alright." Draco said then everyone went upstairs and back to bed. Blaise and Kira sat on the bed in the room Draco gave him and they talked about everything then fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ginny woke up the next morning with a smile on her face and dressed in her uniform before tying her hair back out of her eyes. She covered her lips with a light coral lip gloss. Dylan woke up with a smile as well and dressed in his uniform before walking down to meet Ginny.

They were going out now and had decided that it was no use trying to hide it because the whole school knew anyway. They went down stairs together hand in hand and found the whole hall had stopped talking as they walked in.

One look at the front of the hall made Ginny cry. Standing beside Charlie was anther red head that Dylan didn't know but she dropped his hand and ran into the man's arms.

"Hey Ginny." Percy said softly as he held her close.

"Percy, I thought we'd never see you again." She replied.

"I was on a mission not allowed to have any contact with the family until it was done." He said

"Did Charlie tell you about Ron?" she asked stepping back.

"No." Percy said turning to his older brother.

"I think that's Ron's place if he'll talk to you." Charlie replied.

Percy looked at Dylan who hadn't moved from the spot he had stopped and Ginny smiled before going back to get him. When she brought him to a stop she smiled at him. "Dylan my brother Percy, Percy my boyfriend Dylan Carpenter."

Percy's eyes got wide and he looked at Charlie. "Yes, Percy he is her brother." Charlie said knowing what he was thinking.

"It's nice to meet you." Percy said and the two of them shook hands.

"I got permission from the headmistress for you two to come with us for the reunion and I told the twins to get there soon." Charlie told the two of them. Ginny and Dylan both transfigured their robes in to muggle clothing than followed her brothers down to the gate.

"Are we going to the burrow or the other place?" she whispered to Charlie.

"The other." He replied to her. "Ready to go Percy?" he asked before grabbing his brother and disappearing. Ginny and Dylan were right behind them.

Seconds later the reappeared in front of the Malfoy manor, inside the others were grilling the twins when they heard a knock on the door. A house elf opened the door and called out that Charlie was here with guests. Charlie, Ginny and Dylan walked in first and Charlie grabbed Ron and took him back outside.

"Percy?" the name was a question.

"I'm so sorry Ron." Percy said pulling him close. "I was on a mission and told not to talk to the family."

Ron felt tears and squeezed his eyes closed. "You missed a lot." He whispered "Come on you need see everyone and meet my new husband."

Percy looked shocked for a moment then nodded and they walked back inside. The whole family minus three gasped when he came in with Ron and Charlie. His mom started crying and his dad gave him a happy smile.

"Percy this is Draco Malfoy, my husband." Ron said as he took the blond in his arms after his whole family had talked to his brother.

"You married Malfoy?" Percy asked surprised "Well I guess love is strange." He smiled then welcomed him to the family.

"You should also know that Ron and Draco are going to be parents." Mrs. Weasley added and Percy laughed before hugging his youngest brother. Draco smiled as he watched Ron with Percy and he knew it was all going to okay.

The next four months flew by and Draco got bigger under the watchful eyes of almost the whole Weasley family. He was eating right and getting enough sleep. The baby would kick in one place one second and another next.

Finally he and Ron went to saint Mongo's for a checkup and he asked what the sex of the baby was.

"We need to talk." The doctor said "Mr. Malfoy you're having twins."

Both of them looked at her shocked then asked again about the sex.

"One is a boy the other one we can't tell, see here;" she pointed it out to them. "That's the second babies head but he or she is hiding behind his or her brother."

They left the hospital with a picture of the ultra sound and smiles on their faces when they entered the manor Mr. Weasley asked how it went.

"We're having twins." Ron said with a smile. "One is a boy but we don't know about the other one."

Ginny was in class when she got the message through the special paper her mother had given her. She almost gasped but kept at bay because she was in potions class with Draco's godfather. When class ended she pulled Dylan to the side of the hall.

"They're having twins." She whispered excitedly.

Dylan went to say something but was interrupted.

"Who is having twins Miss Weasley?" Snape's voice came from behind them.

Ginny turned around gave him a smile and said softly. "My brother and his husband."

"Your brother and his husband, I was unaware that any of your brothers was gay." He said

"You don't know everything about my family it would seem sir." She said "or your own." Then she took off pulling Dylan with her.

Snape watched them go and realized that the Weasley girl was right. He hadn't been in touch with Draco since he had talked to the ministry of magic and called off his engagement to one Miss Parkinson. With his cloak billowing out behind him like always he went back to his rooms and wrote to his god son. Two hours later he got a letter in return.

_Dear Severus, _

_Hello godfather. You have missed quite a bit in my life recently. I'll start by telling you that I was not there when mother and father died. Father had beaten me and kicked me out. I spent the summer and the Weasley's most of it in a coma. You should also know that I am gay it will help you understand the rest of this letter. I got married six months ago and am six and half months pregnant. My husband is Ron Weasley although he took my name so is now a Malfoy. If you can accept that I love Ron and we are together with a baby on the way then it would be nice to see you. _

_Love always, Draco and family. _

When he finished reading he felt sick to his stomach. His godson was married and pregnant? How had he missed all of this? Wait the Weasley girl had said her brother and his husband was having twins. Twin's Draco? With a shake of his head Snape stood walked to his fire place and flooed to Malfoy manor.

"Ronald, Draco, dinner boys." Molly called just as the fire place activated and a rather confused Severus Snape stepped out.

"What on earth is going on here?" he asked looking at her.

"They live here now, Sev." Draco's voice caused him to stop. "I invited them too."

Snape turned and saw Draco standing in front of Ron who had his hands on Draco's stomach. He felt the slight smile before Draco started to tear up.

"You're smiling." Draco said through the tears. "You haven't smiled since Uncle James died, mom told me so."

Snape stopped then and the whole Weasley family plus Potter, Granger and Blaise stared at him.

"I don't want to think about him." Snape said then hugged Draco. "You should have told me you were getting married and pregnant when you found out."

"I didn't know how to." Draco said

"It's okay." He told his godson with a smile.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Draco asked.

"I can't I'm expected at the head table for dinner but I'll come back later and you and I can talk." He said before he disappeared.

During dinner Snape smiled to himself and noticed the Minerva was watching him.

"What has you smiling so Severus?" she finally asked

"My Godson." He replied.

"What of Draco?" she asked

"Surely you know?" he asked surprised.

"I haven't a clue what you're on about." She replied.

"Draco is married and pregnant with twins." Snape said and watched her fork fall to the table. "Did I mention that the father is one of your Gryffindor's?"

She looked at him and smiled "Ron." She said "I figured something was up when they asked visit Ginny six months ago."

"That was the day they got married." Severus replied.

"It is good to see you smiling again." She said "James would be happy."

For the second time that day he stopped smiling and felt the ache in his heart. His heart was still broken like it had been when he realized that James had never seen the love in his eyes. He finished eating and went back to his room. Once he got there he fell to his bed and cried long fought tears.

"Draco who was your uncle James?" Ron asked as they sat in the living room after dinner. The others leaned in to show an interest.

"I don't actually know." Draco said "My mom said the Sev had loved Uncle James and stopped smiling the day he died. Sev never even smiled at me when I was young so I know it was before our time."

"Well, I'm happy he is smiling again." Ron said

"Me too." Draco whispered.


	12. Chapter 11

"What's next?" Fred asked George as they went through their trunks form school.

"Hey this is new." George said holding up a piece of paper that was folded. "Do you remember where dad got these trunks from?"

"He said that Dumbledore gave them to him, they had belonged to James Potter and Sirius Black." Fred said "Why?"

"Read this." He handed the letter to Fred.

_Dear Severus, _

_I know how you feel about me. I love Lily but I love you too and she knows that. I want you to understand my family would never allow me to be with you and lily and I are about to have a child. Severus believe me when I say that things made more sense to me when you hated me. Then I could pretend that I never felt anything for you. Lily understands that I love both of you but this child could never understand that its father loves both its mother and the man who will one day be his or her professor. Know this Severus I'll go to my grave loving both of you and my children. _

_Loving you always, James Potter. _

"No way." Fred gaped.

"My thoughts exactly." Said George

"What should we do?" Fred asked

"Take it to Snape and leave the rest up to him." George said

With that said the twins went straight to the gates of Hogwarts and walked to the main hall. There they stopped and watched as the kids filed out. Ginny and Dylan spotted them and headed their way.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Delivering a letter that is way overdue." Fred replied

"Do you know where Snape is?" George asked

"He took off a minute ago toward his room." Ginny answered

The twins ran off before she could ask why they wanted to know and she sighed before leaning back against Dylan.

"Do all of your brothers act like that?" he asked

"Nope, just those two." She said and pulled him after her up the stairs to the common room. "Let's go."

The twins came to a stop in front of Snape's door neither one knowing what to do next. Finally they knocked on the door. Severus heard the knock and stood whipping his tears away. He opened the door and found the Weasley twins standing there.

"What do you want?" he asked Fred gave him the letter and the two of them took off at light speed. He looked down at the letter and felt tears again as he recognized the writing.

Ten minutes later he stepped out of the fire place at Malfoy Manor.

"From the looks on your faces I'll assume you want to know who James was?" he asked sitting down next to Draco and Ron.

"Yes." Draco replied.

"James was the only man I have ever loved. He however was in love with two people." Snape started "Me and his wife."

"Your James was married?" they all asked.

"Yes, his family would never have accepted him with me and he was Bi any way. He married his wife and they had a son, one I have taught and treated badly." Snape said "I only just found out James loved me as well as his wife. She knew and understood but he said his child never would and that he would go to his grave loving both of us and his children."

"And he did, didn't he." Draco said

"He did." Severus said with a sad smile. "On a night I wish I could forget."

"Did they have more kids?" Harry asked

"No, they died while their son was only one." Severus said "it was a long time ago and as I've said I treated their son badly and for that I am truly sorry because he did nothing to me."

Harry stopped dead and caught the look in his old potion master's eyes.

"No." he whispered.

"Harry?" Hermione asked

"No way." He said

"Harry he didn't know." Snape said

"I can't believe that my dad loved you." Harry said causing the rest of the group to stare.

"I didn't think he did and I took it out on you." Severus said with a sigh. "If you want I can rid you of these memories."

Harry shook his head. "My dad was wrong." He said with a smile "I understand but it seems so hard to see him as they person you just described."

"Your father and I never did anything, we didn't even date." Snape said "I loved him but he was with your mother and never even looked my way. I would have never known how he felt of me if not for the twins finding his letter."

Blaise talked to his parents but like he said they didn't want to accept it. He told them it was simple they either accepted it or they lost him. They were stunned. When Blaise returned to the manor it was as a man who had been disinherited. His mom and dad had told him they couldn't accept it.

Over the next three months Severus was a normal guest at the manor and spent time getting to know his loves son and the rest of the family. Hermione gave him a smile and watched as he returned it the day Draco gave birth.

"A boy and a girl." Ron shouted with tears running down his face.

"Have you named them?" Ginny asked standing up with Dylan.

"We wanted to ask if it would be alright first but Draco and I want to name our Daughter Rachael." Ron said looking at Dylan who smiled.

"I don't think my parents are going to mind." He said

"What about the boy?" Harry asked

"We named him Michael." Ron said with a smile.

After the babies were cleaned up the whole family took turns holding them. When Hermione got to hold them she smiled and sighed.

"Just think Harry in nine months this will be us."

Harry chocked and the others looked at her like they had heard her wrong.

"You're Pregnant?" Harry asked finally coming back to the present.

"I am. I'm sorry I should have told you some other way but I just couldn't help saying it." Hermione said

The end.


End file.
